


Sorry

by perfectcosima



Series: Dead Dog Marathon [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic #1 for my "dead dog" marathon. Featuring Felix Dawkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

“Ello?” Felix’s voice echoed through the dark room. “Bobby?”

No reply came, and he turned on his phone, lighting his path into the bar with the screen. “Come on, Bobby. You can’t just call me up in the middle of the night and say you have important news, and then not show!”

“Sorry, Felix.” The reply came from behind the bar, accompanied by the flick of a switch, turning on the lights. 

“Hey, you know what, it’s fine,” Felix replied, a bit embarrassed by the spectacle that he had made of himself. As his eyes adjusted, he was surprised to see that Bobby’s face was red and tear streaked. “Are you okay? Why did you call me?”

“I’m so, so sorry,” she repeated, looking up and meeting Felix’s gaze. He was so shocked by the crushed look on her face that he didn’t notice the gun rising from behind the counter until it was too late, until the bullet had already entered his body, puncturing his heart. He looked down in shock, touching the wound gingerly, staring at the blood that was transferred to his fingertips. 

“You shot me,” he said, his face so confused and boy-like that Bobby’s tears resumed. “Why?”

“They have my family,” she replied, watching him as he slowly crumpled to the floor. “I’m so, so sorry Felix.”

He looked at her face, and saw himself, protecting his sister, his niece, any of the clones. There was only one thing left for him to do, one thing that he could say. “I forgive you.”


End file.
